1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that is capable of processing a playlist indicating a procedure for playing back image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, apparatuses for recording or playing back moving pictures or still pictures in the form of digital data, such as digital cameras and digital video cameras, have been commonly used.
In digital cameras, small-sized memory cards are commonly used as recording media, and such memory cards that allow recording of moving-picture data as well as still-picture data are available. In digital video cameras, recording media that allow random access, such as small-sized memory cards and magneto-optical disks, have become available as well as tapes. This has enabled recording of moving-picture data as well as still-picture data.
In a digital video camera that uses such a recording medium that allows random access, image data is saved in the form of a file. Usually, date information of the time when the image is captured is recorded together with the image data. “Date information” herein refers to information indicating a date only, or information indicating a date and a time of day.
As described above, in apparatuses in which image data is saved in the form of a file, usually, a list of files is displayed in order to allow recognition of content recorded on a recording medium. In that case, the files are usually sorted in order of dates when the image data is captured.
FIG. 8 shows an example of such a display of a list of files. Referring to FIG. 8, six image data files Movie0 to Movie5 are shown in the form of a list.
In the example shown in FIG. 8, three pieces of information, namely, thumbnail image of image data, filename of image data, and capture-date information of image data, are displayed as information regarding the image data files. Since the image data files are displayed as sorted in order of capture dates, the image files are presented to the user as sorted in order of capture dates. Thus, it becomes easier to grasp content, serving to improve ease of searching.
Recently, digital cameras and digital video cameras also have become available that record position (location) information, e.g., the places where the image data is captured in addition to the image data, for example, using GPS (Global Positioning System) location data.
In a known method permitting recognition of content recorded on a recording medium having recorded thereon image data with position information, a map is displayed and position information of image data is displayed over the map.
FIG. 9 shows an example of a display using a map. In FIG. 9, six image data files Movie0 to Movie5 are displayed.
Furthermore, in the example shown in FIG. 9, as information regarding the image data files, three pieces of information, namely, thumbnail images of the image data, filenames of the image data, and position information of the image data, are displayed. Furthermore, points corresponding to the position information of the image data are displayed on the map.
By using a display including a map, it becomes easier to recognize a place where the user captured the image data, serving to improve ease of searching.
Furthermore, recently, apparatuses capable of processing a playlist indicating a playback procedure of image data, such as playback position, playback time, or playback order, have been developed. By using a playlist, the user is allowed to playback image data in a procedure specified by the user, without directly processing image data recorded on a recording medium.
A process of generating a playlist is a kind of editing of moving-picture data, and the playlist allows registered image data to be played back in an order specified in the playlist. Such a technique is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-203973.
However, in an apparatus capable of generating a playlist, a playlist is saved with information indicating a date when the playlist is generated. Thus, when the playlist is displayed in an order based on date, the order is irrelevant to capture dates of image data registered in the playlist.
This problem also arises when a mixed list, including image data and playlist(s), is displayed, as well as when only a playlist is displayed.
FIG. 11 shows an example of a display in which a mixed list of playlist and image data sorted in order of date is displayed. In this example, a file named PlayList1.pl is a playlist file generated on Nov. 1, 2001. According to the playlist, files named Movie0, Movie2, and Movie3 will be played back in that order.
As shown in FIG. 11, date information of the playlist indicates a generation date of the playlist, which date is irrelevant to date information of the image data actually specified in the playlist. In this example, date information (playlist generation date Nov. 1, 2001) that is irrelevant to the date information of image data Movie0, Movie2, and Movie3 registered in the playlist (e.g., respective capture dates), is recorded as date information of the playlist. Thus, when a list of content is displayed, the content is not ordered as desired by the user, possibly raising difficulty in grasping the content.
The same problem may arise regarding position information.
That is, if the position information of a place where the playlist was generated is saved, when a playlist is displayed on a map as described earlier, the playlist is displayed at a position irrelevant to the specific image data registered in the playlist, raising difficulty in grasping the content.
FIG. 12 shows an example of a display in which both playlist and image data are displayed using a map. In this example, a file named PlayList1.pl is a playlist file generated by the user at a place 7. According to the playlist, files Movie0, Movie2, and Movie3 are registered so that these files will be played back in that order.
As shown in FIG. 12, the position information of the playlist indicates a position where the playlist was generated, which position (location) is irrelevant to position information of the specific image data that is to be actually played back. In this example, position information (e.g., location “7”) that is irrelevant to the position information of the image data Movie0, Movie2, and Movie3 registered in the playlist (e.g., the position at capture), is recorded as position information of the playlist. Thus, when a list of content is displayed on the map, the content is displayed at an unintended position on the map, raising difficulty in grasping the content.